Just an Ordinary day
by KiReI iNnOcENcE
Summary: AU What happens when two ordinary unsuspecting people meet? well read and find out,this is my first fic dont hate me. KK and a little bit of the others too
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
*sigh* "another day, and I still haven't done any thing interesting during summer, it's about to end too, just 2 more weeks left "* sigh *. "I should call Misao, then again she'll just call me on her own in about 5 4 3 2 ring yup right on time ring (end of Kaoru's POV)  
  
Kaoru walks over and answers it "hey Misao"in sort of a bored tone, "huh how'd you know it was me?" said Misao on the other line trying to sound shocked," then both of them start laughing "well any way you know how we only have 2 weeks of summer left? well I was thinking there's that new place down town called "Tokyo's Best" and I just happen to hear there are a lot of really cute guys that hang down there, what do you say?" Kaoru on the other line just came out of her bored state and said well more like screamed on the other line "really! You mean it !", " yea, maybe we'll meet a few, that should brighten up our summer more", yea , and then I can rub it in Yahiko's face yea that's what that little brat gets for calling me ugly hahahahaha ,(in the back round "hey im not little, UGLY! ,oh yea that's not what Tsbame said ,in Kaoru's head hahaha that should shut him up , then Yahiko burst out screaming ugly,ugly,ugly, look at the old hag she's so ugly! Hahaha ,Kaoru's ears suddenly have steam coming out of them "YAHIKO MYOJIN YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" thus begins the chase still on the other line Misao sweat drops "* sigh * every single day every single time those two cant stop fighting", (back on Kaoru's side Yahiko unconscious and Kaoru smiling triumphly with bokken in hand ,than picks the phone back up "hahaha that'll teach him", "well any way pick you up in ten min.?", "sure , k bye" , "bye" ,both hang up the phone .  
  
Kaoru puts on a long jean skirt, pink belt w/star buckle, and a simple dark blue shirt that says "cool chick" with a picture of a baby chick in a scarf and snow cap that looks like its freezing. Then puts on some jean sandals, ties hair in a high ponytail and blue ribbon, and a light layer of lip gloss then steps out and waits for Misao, (Kaoru doesn't have a car though she's saving up to buy one, Misao's parents bought hers, it a blue eclipse if your wondering).  
  
Misao drives in Kaoru's drive way, then both are of to the restaurant, Kaoru turns on radio, then Misao turns it higher, they start singing to their favorite song "My Will", then the song comes to an end and Misao turns to park the car almost hitting about 6 other cars, (what do you expect that's Misao hehe) "Mou Misao you could be a little careful", 'hmm why,were alive aren't we?'said a grinning Misao, "fine, I just wanna get there in one piece" , "well you don't have to worry any more were here any ways " both walk in to a nicely furnished place ,every thing was big and there were a lot of people, most of the male population were really hot, and the food smelled and looked really good Misao and Kaoru were practically drooling when a plate of fish passed by ,then out of no where the guy at the front desk clears his throat in order to get the attention of the drooling wide eyed girls "can I help you?" just as Kaoru was about to answer Misao cut her off ,she was practically hanging of the guy, he didn't look any younger than us, maybe a few years older not more than 4,he had black hair that was short but came in front of his eyes and parted in the middle, and he was tall very tall, he was wearing all black and a name tag that read "Aoshi" , Misao had one of those looks that said "wow your really cute ,I wanna worship you" ,Misao finally said something "yea table near you" "what!?" ,"huh? I mean table for two, yes uh table for two hehehe" (Misao's thoughts "all though the first one wasn't a bad idea hehe"), "ahh, yes wait over there and a waitor will assist you", Kaoru and Misao walked over to some chairs and sat down, "you know you don't have to get all googily eyed with the first hot guy you see", "but he wasn't just hot he was perfect, I wanna worship him", Kaoru sweat dropped "you don't even know him", "I don't need to, haven't you ever heard of love at first site?", "what ever you say Misao,what ever you say", after about 5 min. of waiting a waitor comes to them, Kaoru just froze, staring at his long shiny red hair his really really deep violet eyes and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek ,making him look sexy, Misao leans in to Kaoru's ear and whispers "now look who is all googily eyed" ,still stunned Kaoru doesn't say any thing ,instead catches a glance at his name tag "Kenshin" ,finally he spoke alright ladies right this way, kaoru finally snapping out of her daze "o-ok mr. K-Kenshin sir" he just smiled a smile at Kaoru, that made her heart melt.  
  
Kenshin's POV " Wow the girl that just talked to me is really cute that she is, but she'd never go out with me ,a girl that pretty probably all ready has a boy friend ,and im probably too unworthy of her any way she looks so innocent and those eyes I could stare at them forever, well its time for us to part I hope I see her again" .(end of his POV)  
  
"Hey Kenshin why the long face? Didn't get tipped enough? Were are they ill kick there ass! Teach them to respect good service! , "oh hey Sano, that's not it its just this girl, you see over there ,Kenshin points to Kaoru, well sessha thinks she is really pretty but am too unworthy for her", "well just go over there and talk to her , if every thing works out then ask her out, piece of cake" ,Kenshin smiling innocently "well than if its so easy then why did take you forever just to ask miss Megumi , Sano blushing with anger and embarrassment , "grr! Kenshin you idiot that's different she's a fox, and this isn't about me this is about you!" Sano stomps away mumbling different curses serving people rather harshly.  
  
Kenshin continues doing his job and at the same time sneaks glances at Kaoru, and Kaoru does the same, practically every one notices this except for those two. Finally Kenshin goes over to there table to ask them there order and.  
  
A/N dun dun dun ,what happens next I dunno you'll find out in the next chapter . More things will be explained in the other chapters ,tell me what you think about this ,its my first fic and I need some tips well press the go button and brighten up my day = ) 


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are you getting, Kaoru?" Misao said while busily skimming through her menu herself. "Hmm not sure, maybe something with out chicken, ive been having to much of that this week, just order something for the both of us k?"Said Kaoru starring at her glass of water.  
  
Just then Kenshin came up "so are you ready to order ?", "yup We'll have two number 13's"(a/n don't ask what it was I couldn't think of anything at the moment hehe) "Well alright then, it'll be in just a few minutes", just as he was about to leave he took one last look, which accidentally caught Kaoru's gaze on him, looking deeper into her eyes they were both just staring at each other, "wow, he has purple eyes wonder if they're contacts probably not they look so real and go really good with his fiery red hair", both were still awed at each others presence that they were caught off guard when some one yelled "waiter, more water please", as Kenshin reluctantly left,kaoru watched his retreating form. All of this never went unnoticed by Misao who just inwardly smirked to herself " that was interesting, we should come by here more and not just for kaoru's sake but for ." remembering that cute guy from earlier. Misao wasn't the only one watching, a pair of brown eyes also was watching the whole thing. "Hmm that was interesting maybe I could help my buddy just a bit, seems like that idiot is probably not gonna go any thing about it, he needs girlfriend, and I need to some how pay him back for all the things he's done for me" he thought as he walked over to the table.  
  
"Hello there" he said to Kaoru both Misao and kaoru looked up "my name is Sano, seems you have an interest in my buddy over there" he said while pointing to Kenshin who was serving another table across the room, Kaoru took a look at what he pointed at, and blushed probably until she was as red as the table cloth, sano saw this and grinned like an idiot, "well just to tell you he's single as in seeing no one at the moment, and I have this really good feeling that he likes you too. So if your not seeing any one my buddy over there can take you out somti." Sanosuke. growled one pissed off as hell Kenshin "I think there food is done why don't you go get it?", "aww. Kenshin just a few more seconds, then you can talk to her", whined Sano "now!" with that Sano ran hoping to not anger him any more (a/n you know Kenshin and you wouldn't want him mad either hehe). "sessha apologizes for his friend, h-he doesn't know what he's talking about", "oh, so your not single?" Misao said a little too innocently, "yes, im single, but." "Your gay?" Misao finished off for him, and was rewarded by a "sessha is not gay!" cried Kenshin, and a bump in the head courtesy of Kaoru, "Misao that was very rude, please apoligize now", " but Kaoru I was just." "Now ."imitating Kenshin move earlier "sorry for thinking you were gay"," Misao said as like she was reading it off some were, "oro!?", "Misao !", just then Kenshin cut in "that's alright miss Kaoru, miss Misao is forgiven that she is, now if you excuse me I have to go, it was nice meeting you two, sano should be here with your food", then he left again. "that was intresting , Kenshin talks funny ,don't you think . "miss" Kaoru"Misao said while emphasizing the "miss" part "Misao!" ,Kaoru was just down right embarresed and red this whole night even though she agreed with Misao "oh come on kaoru you know you like him,and you know im right", "damn right she is jou-chan" (a/n im keeping some japenese words cus if I kept a lot then id forget and make a mistake) said Sano as he walked in on there conversation and was setting down the food, and asked "if that was all for them" Misao said yes,and she wanted to pay but Kaoru insisted she pay since Misao brought her here so in the end kaoru payed. Towards the end of the night kaoru left a while to go fix her hair before she left with Misao, which gave just the right opportunity for Misao ,she took out a note pad from her purse and wrote two different things on two different papers, one she crumbled up and gave to a passing Sano the other she took time to fold it into a heart and gave it to Aoshi. Misao dropped Kaoru home and went home herself. Meanwhile back in the restaurant Sano read his crumpled up piece of paper which read "dear roosterhead ,  
Im writing to you in hopes we can discuss about our two stupid friends ,who both need a boy/girl friend, and to also discuss the cute guy over a the front desk, hehe ,if you help me and kaoru I have this friend and well you know she's pretty and nice though I hate to admit it grr if I do introduce you two you better not tell her I said that or your gonna get it ,ever have a girl beat you up? You know what I mean well call me my number is .  
-Misao Makimachi-  
"hey Sano what are you smiling about"said a curious Kenshin,"oh nothing just thinking is all"said Sano as he quickly stuffed the paper in his pocket for later, Kenshin just raised an eye brow and left it at that , "hmm ,Sano thinking? Not good." Thought Kenshin as he resumed cleaning and closing up for the night.  
  
2:00 am Sanos house: Sano took out the paper and began dialing the number on it, ring,ring,ring, "hello", "yo weasel girl got your message".  
  
(a/n well finally got the sencond chapter done srry it took so long ,its cus 1) I have been busy with school and every thing 2)I wasn't really sure if I still wanted to contiue this and 3) was still thinking of what to write, hey im thinking this up as I go. Well if your wondering what Ash's letter said I think it went more along he lines of "hey there sexy give me a call, number is. -Misao Makimachi-" hahaha yea, well click that button cus im still not sure if I want this story to continue. 


End file.
